Trading Places
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya is living the good life with Bianca as her girlfriend but one night Bianca comes home and finds out her girlfriend wants to play a game of trading places leading to a surprise she didn't expect.


**Welcome to yet another one of my one-shots this one focuses on a ship I've grown fond of recently Maya/Bianca or I like call them Mianca. This short is one of favorites so sit back relax and enjoy. Welcome Mianca Maniacs to Trading Places.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do NOT own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended.**

 **I only own the plot.**

 **Important notes to remember**

 **Maya is 23 she graduated from NYU with a degree in music after leaving Degrassi she is now a famous concert cellist**

 **Bianca is 26 and a choreographer**

 **Bianca and Drew parted ways at the Thanksgiving feast they are still friends**

 **Maya broke up with Miles when they graduated Degrassi**

 **The rest will be explained in the story**

 **Fair warning there will be smut in this short.**

 **Chapter1 Trading Places**

Maya Matlin was your typical twenty three year old living in the big city after graduating from high school she set her sights on the city of dreams determined to make a name for herself in the music industry.

After playing in an indie concert the summer of senior year Maya was offered a full ride scholarship to NYU which she was able to turn into a music degree and successful stepping stone into the world of symphonic music.

A lot had changed for Maya since high school back at Degrassi she went from that quiet unnoticed girl to a powerful successful woman.

After graduating Degrassi Maya headed to New York with one goal in mind make it big in the music industry and show the world that the world was Maya's Matlin's personal playground.

Maya had made quite a few changes since leaving Toronto for New York she had gotten rid of her glasses and switched to contacts updated her look to give off an edgier vibe in addition to making one of the more unexpected changes she left her on again off again boyfriend Miles Hollingsworth.

The two broke up after realizing that they had just grown too far apart for them to be any more than a high school romance and even though they ended things it was for the best mostly because breaking up with Miles allowed Maya to reexamine and reinvent herself which she was thankful for because without going through that journey she wouldn't have met the person who she considered her true love the enchanting Bianca Leah DeSousa.

The two met during one of Maya's shows at Radio City Music Hall, Maya was playing the second of back to back shows on the last stop of the metropolitan part of her US tour a year after she graduated NYU.

Bianca recognized Maya from all the promotional posters around town and wanted to take in a different style of musical genre to break up the Hip Hop she had been working with for the past three years so on a whim she brought tickets to the show along with VIP passes for afterwards.

The two made small talk after show trading old stories of Degrassi times gone by which led to building a friendship to the point they would hang out whenever they were near each other slowly escalating to weekly and finally daily skype calls.

About eight months into their friendship at a benefit dinner the two unexpectedly shared a kiss under the New York summer sky.

That kiss changed both their lives the instant their lips connected, after sharing that kiss they were both caught off guard they spent two weeks without speaking leading to Maya taking time off from her job and flying to LA where Bianca was working with Manny Santos on the choreography for her latest video.

 **Flashback** **late summer**

Maya walked into Manny Santos' south Holly Wood studio using her charms to waltz her way past the security desk barging into the middle of Bianca's session with Manny.

Bianca noticed Maya walk and stopped the music.

"Manny take ten I'll be back."

"Sure thing Bianca I need to call Jay anyway."

Bianca ran over and walked Maya out of the studio.

"Maya what are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that us not talking after that kiss we shared is insane, I don't know about you but I felt something I haven't felt with anyone else and I want to know if you felt it too so I'm not leaving here until I get an honest answer."

"Alright fine you want honesty here it is I felt that same spark too it was like my body was on fire, I haven't felt like that ever not even when I was engaged to Drew in fact I can stand here that the kiss we shared made me feel like I belonged with you and the only reason I avoided you was because I needed time to sort myself out."

"Okay I can understand that I went through the same thing even though I was able to process my feelings faster."

"Alright so now that the air is clear what's next for us?"

"Well I have five more shows on my contract then I'm free to do what I want so if you wanted I could move out to LA and we could get to spend time exploring our new arrangement."

"I would like that but only if you would allow me to make a small change."

"Change away Bianca."

"You finish out your contract fly out to LA and we start this off as a relationship."

Maya was stunned but quickly found her voice.

"Bianca what are you saying?"

"I'm saying what we have between us is magic and after what I've been through in my life I've learned that the minute you feel magic with someone you hold on to it and nurture it."

"Well if you're going to be that poetic about it I say screw convention we ride this rocket as far as it will go."

The two shared a passionate kiss after which Maya left the studio hopped on a flight to rejoin the orchestra finished out her contract and three months later joined Bianca in LA where she tackled singing again and signed on with Adam who was now married to Ashley Kerwin who he met at a recording studio while putting together her album under his record label which he started after he graduated from college and got the rest of his surgeries to transition to a full on male.

Now after being together for two years Maya and Bianca made the move back to New York as one of the music industry's hottest power couples.

Maya's life with Bianca couldn't be going any better she had two number one albums and Bianca was a five time choreographer of the year awards which brought the couple major financial upgrades, they now lived in loft on Manhattan's lower east side complete with a rooftop pool.

Tonight was Maya and Bianca's three year anniversary and Maya wanted to propose but she wanted to do something wild.

All through their relationship Maya had always been the submissive one in the bedroom letting Bianca take control but tonight Maya planned to turn the tables on her beloved dancer by taking control of their amorous activities she had secretly brought a new purple strap-on and tonight was the night she planned on putting it to good use.

Over the course of their relationship Bianca had shared that one of her fantasies was to have Maya call the shots in bed.

At first Maya refused the switch saying she didn't want to alter their bedroom dynamic but as time went on Maya began to fantasize about being the dominant partner in bed she grew to love the idea and plotted to make her fantasy a reality.

Since Bianca was working late at the studio that gave Maya enough time to setup her plan.

Maya lit lavender incents and spread the scent around the loft along with red rose pedals leading to the bedroom.

Maya also had the room setup so that at the sound of Maya snapped fingers the mirror that was facing the bed became illuminated with the four words Maya waited to utter to the woman she loved.

Bianca had sent Maya a text saying she was within ten minutes of being home so Maya put the finishing touches on her surprise just as Bianca put the key in the door.

Once Bianca walked in the door she heard Maya call out to her.

Bianca good you're home babe."

"Yeah I am don't I get a kiss?"

"Not yet babe take the blindfold by the key bowl put it on and walk to our room."

"Why babe just come kiss me".

"Just trust me Baby B it'll be worth it."

"If you say so my little songbird."

Bianca did as instructed and quickly followed the growing scent of lavender.

"Okay babe I'm here now what?"

Now strip and crawl on the bed but stay on all fours and face me and no peeking."

Bianca was becoming wet just thinking of what her girlfriend had planned for her tonight.

"Ok good now take the blindfold off."

Bianca removed the blindfold and took in the site before her Maya Matlin wearing nothing but a strap on.

"Wow baby you look stunning."

"Thanks but now you don't speak you listen." Maya said in a seductive but firm tone which was quickly obeyed.

"Good now turn around away from but open your legs a bit."

Bianca grew wetter knowing what was coming suddenly she felt Maya's pre lubed fingers slowly tease her folds and spread her open.

MMM Maya more." Bianca whined as Maya slowly probed Bianca's pussy two fingers slowly stroking Bianca.

"You feel so good babe." Maya said back in husky voice.

Maya sped up her thrusts bringing her girlfriend to the brink before pulling her fingers out.

"Fuck babe I was so close why'd you stop?"

"Don't whine angel face I have my reasons now do me a favor hang tight while I setup here."

Maya slid over to the side table draw and pulled out a bottle of their favorite coconut lube and spread it on her strap-on.

"Now baby relax I promise you'll love this next part."

Bianca grew even wetter as she slowly put Maya's plan together she was moments away from being fucked stupid by her girlfriend in one of her favorite positions.

Maya poured lube between Bianca's butt cheeks and readied for entry by slowly teasing Bianca.

Bianca felt euphoric Maya was about to go where not even Drew went and she loved it.

Maya slowly fed Bianca the toy listening to her whimper.

"MMM babe give me a minute."

Maya gave Bianca time to adjust to the toy while she fingered her from behind.

"MMM fuck babe you can move now give it to me."

Maya flicked Bianca's sensitive nub until she felt it was time to get Bianca to hit the roof she pulled her fingers out of Bianca's pussy and began pounding her ass as Bianca clawed the soft sheets for dear life with one hand and fingered herself with the other.

Maya continued her thrusts as she was being taken to paradise by Bianca's moans.

"Aww Fuck right there Maya I'm about to… Oh God!" Bianca didn't finish her sentence as she climaxed.

"I've got you babe let go." Maya said reaching her own peak.

"Maya eased her girlfriend through her orgasm as she rode out her own easing out of Bianca and planting kisses on her neck and back.

As Maya pulled out of Bianca slowly Maya removed her toy and brought Bianca to her snapping her fingers and easing her head to the right angle by the pillows.

"Maya baby you were amazing." Bianca said kissing Maya's breasts as she was tangling herself to her girlfriend.

"No problem baby anything for you by the way look at the mirror for a sec."

What's wrong baby we just had mind numbing sex."

"Just look okay."

Bianca looked and noticed the neon lights which read Will You Marry ME?

Bianca just broke down just as she was clearing a tear she noticed Maya was on one knee on the bed with a 3kt diamond ring.

"So Bianca Leah DeSousa will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Yes I marry you Maya."

Maya slid the ring on her now fiancée.

"So Maya you know what this means right?"

"Tell me babe."

"I owe you a round two."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love"…

The couple began another torrid round of love making thinking the most magical moment together came from trading places.


End file.
